


Our Distractions

by YustinaMishka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Auror Harry Potter, Draco is a pianist isn't that great, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healer Draco Malfoy, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YustinaMishka/pseuds/YustinaMishka
Summary: Sometimes there are things that you just want to escape from and it helps when a certain someone is willing to distract you.





	Our Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helicoptersky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicoptersky/gifts).



> I wrote this within an hour or more as a sort of gift for someone who isn't feeling good right now. 
> 
> Hopefully, this fic could be a sort of a good distraction and that you guys can take away a good message from this.

Harry woke up to the sound of what suspiciously sounded like the piano being beaten up with angry notes. Usually, the auror would have found being woken by the constant playing of his feisty housemate deeply endearing but this morning it sounded like someone was frustrated and it showed with the melody.

“Great, someone’s in a foul mood again.” Harry muttered as he scrubbed his face with his hand.

Debating on whether or not to disturb the angry pianist, Harry finally decided to investigate and perhaps convince the maniac to spare their piano. With a swish of his wand, the green eyed wizard summoned his robe and glasses which were haphazardly thrown across Merlin knows where after last night’s activities.

The angry playing of the piano suddenly broke into a sort of melancholic tune as the scruffy wizard padded downstairs. Harry warily approached the blond who shakily stopped his playing to fiddle furiously with his sleeves in a nervous habit. The brunet sighed and kissed the nape of his lover when he was finally close enough.

“Are you okay, Draco?” Harry whispered softly as the tiny blond hairs resting on Draco’s neck tickled his lips. He really loved the prat despite his moods.

Draco simply nodded and waved Harry away as he positioned his fingers on top of the piano keys again. “I’m fine, you dolt. Go back to sleeping or whatever it was you’re doing. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

The brunet furrowed his eyebrows as he drew back. There was definitely something wrong and Harry would bet on his priced brooms that it had something to do with work again. The bastards probably did something stupid and Draco had to pay the price.

“You were always shite at lying, you know.” Harry chuckled as he gently snagged Draco’s shaking hands away from the instrument. “I thought we went past the hiding part long ago. You know you could always tell me anything, yeah?”

Draco pouted petulantly as he eyed his nosey boyfriend. Dear Salazar, what was he thinking when he said yes to the lunatic? Perhaps he was a bit off his rocker as well.

“I said I’m fine.”

“Nope, wrong answer.” Harry grinned as he kissed the squirming blond. “Try again!”

“Ew, Potter!” Draco grumbled as he flailed from his seat. “You have morning breath, you disgusting oaf! Let go of me!”

The brunet simply laughed and carried Draco towards the kitchen. It was apparent that the auror would go to lengths such as dragging the fuming pureblood just to make the other eat properly and deal with his problems like the adults they are. Hermione would surely be proud of him, though there’s not much to brag about when it comes to his methods.

Draco was still pouting when he was deposited on the kitchen counter while his other half hummed to himself as he summoned the makings of their breakfast from the pantry and the refrigerator. Internally, Draco was thankful that Harry didn’t prod him too much to open up because he really wasn’t ready.

The sounds of pans banging and the faucet going on and off had calmed Draco as he was drowned in the cheesy domesticity that was his life with the sodding hero of the wizarding world. It gave the blond much comfort to know that at least there was one person who was more than willing to put up with him. _What a slightly depressing thought_.

“I hate them.” Draco hissed viciously as he felt his fingers tighten around the cold kitchen counter.

Harry only hummed while casting a spell to brew his coffee as a cue for Draco to continue his story. The blond blew a breath through his nose as he toyed with his pyjamas. _Was he really going to spill everything?_

“T-The old farts at St. Mungo’s, I mean. They’re as troublesome as a hex to the arse, the lot of them! I-It’s like I’m never enough.”

This made Harry stop from his cooking. He was pretty sure that St. Mungo’s isn’t giving Draco much trouble after the small fiasco that was his ever present blowing up of things. When will the idiots know when to draw the line? The blond didn’t really deserve such cruel treatment.

“Do you want me to deal with them?” Harry questioned seriously as he manually sliced some tomatoes. The bastard was always so muggle about everything he does that Draco finds it endearing and frustrating.

Draco snorted inelegantly, “No thanks, daddy. I can handle myself— _Ouch!_ ”

The pureblood didn’t even receive a warning as he was stung at the backside for his daddy comment. Harry gave him a stern warning look and Draco shuddered a bit. Damn Potter and his skills at manipulating people.

“I mean it, Draco. The war has long been over and it’s ridiculous if they still have a grudge against you. I don’t take discrimination lightly and you know that.” Harry stated as he sipped steadily at the steaming coffee that allowed him to wake up more.

“I don’t need your bloody help, okay!?” Draco growled angrily as he slipped off the counter. “I’ll deal with it.”

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really hoped their breakfast wouldn’t burn to the ground. “I know you’re more than capable of sending them to the other side, prat. What I’m saying is that we’re a team and you don’t have to suffer through this alone.”

The blond bit his lip harshly that it was almost enough to draw blood. Harry quickly noticed this and thumbed at the abused flesh until it was released with a shaky sigh.

“You want me to distract you?”

Draco instantly felt arousal and so much want as Harry’s magic thrummed around them. He was barely able to answer with a desperate ‘yes, please’ before his enthusiastic auror physically dragged him in a harsh kiss.

“Oh, wow. Now, you taste like coffee. That’s even worse than morning breath, potty.” Draco smirked as his neck was lapped up and suckled by the brunet who growled lowly.

“Stop ruining the moment.” Harry warned as he nipped at the pale flesh underneath Draco’s jaw. The blond gasped loudly and rutted against his warm partner who was more than pleased to return the favour.

“Ngh, Harry.” Draco pleaded as he felt his knees give in. “Shit, B-Breakfast! Hngh... burning, ah!”

The auror glared but waved his hand to turn off the stove but accidentally released enough magic to render the other appliances dead to the world. The blond made a displeased noise as he peeled himself off of Harry.

“Such a show off.” Draco sneered.

“I really have to discipline someone, don’t I?” Harry quirked a brow and threw Draco over his shoulder.

The two were a mess of limbs and lewd groans before they finally reached the top floor. Draco was getting impatient to the point that he was already half naked and pleading for Harry to rid himself of his clothes or, Merlin help them, Draco will have to rip them off with a _diffindo_ himself.

Harry made a warning noise as he shoved Draco against the spare couch situated at their mezzanine. The blond shuddered as his trousers were pushed down to release his throbbing cock. Draco was practically naked and anyone could see him in this compromising position but he couldn’t care less. He needed a distraction and that distraction was the trapped bulge peeking out of Potter’s robes.

“Just fuck me already, Potter!” Draco hissed as he clawed at his partner to come closer. Harry only gave him an unimpressed look before a quick restraining spell was muttered out of his slightly chapped lips. Draco groaned as ribbons of silk bound his hands to the railings.

“I’ll fuck you when I want to.” Harry explained as he placed a warm hand over Draco’s pale thighs. “You’re in no position to boss me around, understood?”

The blond groaned at the deep voice and was helpless at the onslaught of lewd kisses and sucking that the brunet subjected him to. Harry was entirely pleased with himself as he toyed with the other’s nipples and dragged his auror calloused hand across the exposed flesh while avoiding the leaking cock that was desperate for attention.

“H-Harry, please!”

“Please what?”

“T-Touch me! I can’t anymore!”

“I already am, aren’t I?” Harry answered cheekily but allowed his fingers to brush against the leaking member. Draco gasped and panted in distress as he tried to maneuver himself to get more friction before he loses his mind.

A cry of deep gratitude was ripped from the blond’s throat as Harry finally relented and firmly stroked him. Draco felt his eyes roll at the pleasure as the auror mouthed at his shaft up towards the tip. It was such a pleasant distraction that he was jolted into reality as he felt Harry’s tongue prod his hole.

“Sweet Merlin! Don’t fucking stop!” Draco moaned as he pressed himself more to the exploring wet flesh. He was, however, reprimanded with a slight stinging hex and the absence of the tongue. The blond mourned at the loss but was quickly distracted by the kisses on his thighs. It didn’t escape his attention that Harry was already slicking him up with a mutter of spells.

“Please hurry up before I turn grey!” The blond complained again as he spread his legs further in anticipation for the thick fingers to breach him.

Harry glared at the writhing mess and flicked the blond’s thigh, “What did I say earlier?”

“W-wha—“ Draco whimpered in a daze as another stinging hex slapped him across his arse. He panted wildly as the restraints on his wrists pulled and dug into his skin in a pleasuring pain.

“I asked you, Draco.” Harry continued with a deep voice, “What did I say earlier?”

“Ngh.. that you’ll—Ah! You’ll—“ Draco moaned and wept in pleasure as fingernails trailed along the inside of his thighs. “You’ll fuck me when you say so!”

“Good.” Harry hummed as he teased Draco’s slicked hole. The brunet took his sweet time in preparing his partner that Draco was already a sobbing mess when Harry had three of his fingers in. The blond’s thigh was shaking from the effort and immense pleasure as he was stroked from the inside.

Once content with how Draco was stretched, Harry stood up and released his own cock from his boxers to stroke himself. The blond openly gaped and stared at Harry’s actions as he licked his lips.

With one quick swoop, Harry was already on top of Draco. The blond’s legs were parted and pushed until it was almost resting against Draco’s bruised chest. A heavy sigh was released by the couple as they kissed each other deeply in a silent understanding that they needed the other more than anything.

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry cooed as he pressed more kisses along Draco’s jaw to distract the other from the initial burn of his cock entering the stretched hole. The blond keened as Harry slowly entered him.

“Gods, I can’t believe you’re mine.” The brunet whispered again as he non-verbally released the restraining spell that bound Draco’s wrists. “You look good spread out for me like that.”

The blond gasped and shook his head as tiny tears prickled his eyes. No, he didn’t feel like he was beautiful. He felt like complete utter trash that was only worthy of attention if he could be of any use to others.

Harry clicked his tongue and forced those grey eyes to look at him, “You’re loved and you’re beautiful, understand? You deserve so much more.”

Draco bit back a sob and refused to accept any of Harry’s praises but the brunet refused to let it go. Harry slammed harshly back into Draco which elicited a scream of ‘yes!’ from the blond who clung unto Harry like his life depended on it.

“Stop pinning your self-worth on what those pricks say!” Harry reprimanded him. “I want you to say it, Draco. Tell me your worth.”

“I’m pathetic trash!” Draco sobbed openly and was answered with a light hex and a kiss.

“Wrong answer.” Harry remained still and stubbornly refused to thrust into Draco again should the blond defy his orders. “Try again or I won’t fuck you as you want.”

“H-Harry!” Draco whined as he tried to wiggle himself deeper into Harry but failed.

The brunet’s warm look and displeased frown melted Draco’s insides. The blond finally relented and kissed Harry sweetly as he threaded his fingers into the bastard’s thick locks of unruly hair.

“I-I’m loved. I am more than enough.” Draco whimpered and was rewarded with deep kisses and thrusts that it was driving him crazy.

“Say it again.” Harry commanded as he continued ramming into Draco until the couch started squeaking from the force of it.

“I’m—fuck, yes! I am beautiful. I d-don’t—ah!” Draco whined prettily as he wrapped his legs around Harry. “I don’t h-have to get their app-roval! Shit! Deeper, please!”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice as he made love with Draco in such intense passion. He really hated it when Draco would let others stomp on his pride and dignity. The blond didn’t deserve such pain from others when he already went through the trauma of the war just like Harry did. They were both broken in their own way and Harry would be dead before he allowed anyone to hurt them ever again.

With harsh thrusts, Harry pulled back from Draco’s neck and drowned himself into the blond’s beautiful steel orbs. “I love you, Draco. I love you so much. You’re my world.”

Draco wept even more and nodded as he pulled Harry into a bruising sloppy kiss. The two could feel the coiling heat deep within their bellies and it didn’t take much time before they shuddered their release in a mix of screams and magic going haywire. Explosive sex wasn’t metaphorical when it comes to shagging with the Golden Boy.

“Hey, Harry...”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too, you idiot.”

Harry gave him his warmest smile and wrapped the other in a tight embrace. Everything seemed to have fallen into place for a moment and it was what they both needed. The dickbags at work could go screw themselves.

“Oi, Potter—“

“What?”

“I’m hungry. Go make breakfast, slave!”

“You ungrateful git!”

**Author's Note:**

> You are loved. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.
> 
> Hope that was a good fic even if it's slightly short! Don't forget to keep reminding yourself that you are worth it! Have a good day everyone!


End file.
